


local pig finds a weird british man in the woods, more at five

by cryptibs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Minecraft, Oneshot, its literally just a oneshot, no ships btw, they just buds, when will i stop making stories that take place in forests? probably never.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs
Summary: this is literally just a oneshot, I made this out of pure spite to my sleep scheduleI'm well aware that this is Not Well Written, i just wanted to get this idea out of my head before it gave me a headacheno warnings expect for slight mention of injury/bloodalso my doc title for this was "lets get this bread gaymers" and i wheezed internally every time i read itexpect better written SBI stuff in a few more weeks, i've got loads of angst for yall so don't worry ;P
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	local pig finds a weird british man in the woods, more at five

Gentle wind stirred the forest around Techno, branches scraping against each other and brushes rustling, a small cacophony of natural sounds that soothed his nerves.   
Leaves crunched underfoot as he trudged between the thick trees, regretting not bringing his lighter clothes on this journey. At least he wasn’t as cold as he was the last time he went on this trail.

A scream shattered the peaceful sounds, a blood-curdling shriek that immediately threw away any semblance of calm that Techno had.   
Whirling around, he tried to pinpoint the location that it had come from, the echo still rang around the dense trees, making it hard to focus on one direction.   
Another scream rang out, this time accompanied by the recognizable sound of a spider hissing.   
Taking his sword out, Techno sped up towards where the sounds were now clearly coming from, dodging tree limbs as he lightly jumped over the thick roots littering the forest floor. 

Emerging into a small clearing with only a few trees scattered around, he quickly cut an arrow out of the air before it could pierce his shoulder, lunging towards the skeleton that had shot it towards him.   
As the small puff of grey smoke dissipated, a sharp hiss rang out beside him, turning in time to kill the spider that was about to sink it’s fangs into his unprotected leg.   
Another hiss from across the clearing caught his attention, the shout that accompanied it was panicked, multiple obscenities being yelled loudly from whoever was being attacked.   
Quickly stepping over to the other side, Techno slashed his sword through the unaware spider that was just about to bite the person knocked to the ground, string dropping on the ground between their feet. 

For a moment, the forest was only filled with the still panicked gasps of the person nearly laying on the ground, and Techno’s own calm breaths.   
Techno finally peered down at the person he had just saved, messy brown hair covered nearly his entire face, a yellow sweater now smudged with dirt from the fall rose and fell with each of his heavy breaths, still trying to calm himself after nearly getting killed.  
An instrument that looked like a lute, but bigger, was laying on the ground nearby, seemingly dropped in the man's haste to run away.

Meeting startled brown eyes, Techno realized how he probably looked at that moment, looming over the basically helpless guy on the ground, holding an enchanted diamond sword, and most likely squinting in a way that could be interpreted as angry, but in reality he was just trying to partially get rid of the blurriness that constantly haunted his vision so he could actually see the man in front of him properly. 

Sheathing his blade quickly, Techno extended a hand, awkwardly shoving it down towards him.  
Seeming to snap out of his daze, the taller man took the offer, slightly stumbling as he was yanked up, making a small sound of pain, leaning a bit of his weight on Techno as he glanced down at his trouser leg.   
A small patch of red could be seen slowly forming by bottom of the pants, previously not noticeable by the way he was sitting on the dusty ground. 

“Oh. I didn’t even realize..” 

He trailed off, trying to keep his balance while not falling over completely onto Techno, he appreciated the effort, resting a hand on his shoulder to keep him stable for a moment.   
He coughed awkwardly, gaining his attention, 

“I’ve got uh, potions and stuff in my bag.. if ya want help with that,”

A smile formed on the man's face, eyes squinted in both emerging pain from the spider bite, and relief that he’d not just abandon him.

“That’d be much appreciated, thank you.. uh..”

“Techno.”

“Thank you Techno! I’m Wilbur by the way, Wilbur Soot.”


End file.
